Save Me: A Fairytail fan fiction!
by SamaraJennings
Summary: Lucy stole an S-class mission and on the way she gets kidnapped by a mysterious man who wants her as a slave all to himself. Lucy has been gone for a long time and in a few weeks, Natsu arrives after a mission and discovers an SOS note from her. Will she be saved? Who is the mysterious man? Looks like you'll have to find out by reading on. Remember to follow, review and favourite!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

'Save My Soul'

* * *

LUCY POV

*Flash-back*

Lucy would have just started a mission, but she wanted to do this alone for once. She wanted to prove herself to everyone that she is strong, by going on an S-class mission! You would surely think that she's crazy, but she knew that there was a chance to strike her glory in this mission. She believes that anything is possible, even though she may be weak.

"Uh, did I hear something?" I looked from side to side as she was in the creepy forest.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia.. Care to join my slavery forces?" A strange black figure striked behind her and slammed her back and head.

"W-W-WHA!" I fell to the ground, simply unconscious from the strong force of a large battle-axe.

"Thats what you get for getting in my way.. Stupid girl" The man chuckled while throwing her over his shoulder.

...

*end of flashback*

I woke up in a rather strange, dark place. My hands were tied up high and same with my legs. I also felt a hand touch my smooth, naked body.

"Ugh.. U-Uh, what are you doing! Why am I naked? What do you want with me!" I shouted at the man in the dark while squirming to reach freedom.

"Tsk, I'm only here to have your body.. Lucy Heartfilia" A deep voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Never in the world! LET ME GO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER REASON WHY YOU WANT ME" I screamed at the man and shook my head in fear as my whole body felt like trembling to the ground but I was obviously tied up.

"Oh darling, don't worry. You'll only be my slave for a few years.. You'll eventually know the reason anyway" He laughed again and clapped his hands once, the lights would appear suddenly and the man would be covered with a cloak and shady clothing.

"Now let me explain the rules, darling" He'd stand up from his chair and slowly walk towards me. He then pulled my chin down towards his shaded face.

"Number one, you must do as what your master says"

"Number two, if you deny my command, expect to be punished"

"Number three, if you dare to escape, you will die"

"Number four, you must do my dirty chores"

..

The rules kept on going continuously..

* * *

NATSU POV

Back at the guild weeks after lucy's incident.

"I'm back!" I kicked through the guild doors with a sharp grin on my face but opened my eyes to see frowns and tears on everyones eyes.

"Hey? Whats all the gloomy faces for?" I turned my head to the side and saw Erza coming up and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"We have terrible news, Natsu... Lucy's gone, she hasn't come back for weeks and she took off with an S class mission" She had a tear roll down from her eye.

I had a surprised face, how could she go on a mission by herself?! We're team and team never splits up! Please Lucy, hang in there, Just you wait for me!

"We even received an sos letter from her not long ago, take a look" Erza held the note up to him to read.

* * *

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_You may be worried and scared on where I am. I've made the worst decision in my whole entire life. I took an S-class mission to prove that I'm strong.. I broke the rules and I'm desperately sorry, but I don't have much time before I could possibly be hypnotised. _

_I've been kidnapped_

_Please help, I'm counting on you to save me.. Natsu _

_Save me as soon as possible,_

_Lucy xo_

_P.S If I attempt to kill you when you come across me, Please put an end to me._

* * *

_Normal POV_

Natsu's eyes suddenly turned into flaming lava, he was in rage mode. He then looked at happy and ran off, Gray was screaming off at him that he's stupid for even trying to rescue her alone. But Erza smiled and placed her soft hand on Gray's shoulder symbolising that she can trust Natsu to save her. Natsu first grab a bra of Lucy's from her apartment so he could sniff on where she could be - never underestimate a dragon's nose! - He then set off to find her, wherever she could be. He was deeply sulking and screaming in sadness in the inside but on the outside, he was ready to kill whoever laid a hand on his precious Lucy even though he hasn't admitted his love for her.

Meanwhile back with Lucy..

**SLAP. **

"AH!" Lucy screamed out in pain, she was found to be bent over her masters knee and being slapped on her butt for disobeying his rules.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SENDING SOS LETTERS" He slapped her ass again but harder than before.

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

"You will obey my commands" Lucy was brought back up onto his lap by body restriction magic. The man stared into her eyes and starting to hypnotise her in great ease. "Yes, master" Lucy sobbed and nodded her head. She was brought up to her feet and commanded to retrieve the man some healthy foods.

"You will start training tomorrow, Lucy" The man smirked as he sat in his office chair to start work for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

'Saved'

**ok, so first of all **

**I don't own fairy tail (Hiro Mashima does) **

******Rated: M for graphic sexual content and profanity**  


******Remember to follow! **

******enjoy! **

* * *

Lucy woke up to knocking and shouting, she murmured and got up from her crummy bed. She then rubbed her eyes in tiredness and stretched her arms and legs. "Get up you lazy slut!" The man shouted out and barged while she was getting changed, Lucy was then being dragged on the floor to the training grounds. But, she didn't have any such emotion on her face all what she said was "Yes, master" since she was hypnotised.

"I'll be teaching you 'Heavenly Body Magic' so you can actually defend yourself from you're disgusting friends and your weak body" He guided her hands in the right position to learn the first move. "Now run towards that large gate" He pushed her to run forward, but she failed instantly.

"Do it right you scum-bag" The man slapped her right cheek and sighed angrily.

- After ten days -

"Good, you've finally learned a few moves, dirty little brat." He brought out a lacrima which held all of the other Heavenly Body moves. He then pushed the girl down with his left leg and set the lacrima inside of her.

"Thank you, Master. Will I be punished for my bad behaviour?" Lucy asked with a blank expression as always while hypnotised.

"Yes, you will, pipe down will you? Somebody might find us any moment now. Psh, you're so getting punished after this" He smacked her head.

"Excuse me, master but I need to pee." Lucy said while crossing her legs in no expression.

"hurry but before you go.." He slipped down all of her clothes and attached a micro-chip into her neck. Then pushed her into the house so she could do her business

* * *

Back with natsu, he was still searching all over the place for his special girl. It seemed harder to track down somebody than he thought.

"Lucy.." He fell down to his knees and sobbed, he has been looking for months just to bring her back and he still hasn't had a clue. But he somehow has a rather strange feeling in his head, he keeps on hearing her voice.

"Lucy! Please give me a clue on where you are!" He had tears running down from his soft cheeks and dripping to the dry ground.

_'Natsu..' _He could hear her voice from the distance but more of heard like a scream.

"LUCY!" He screamed out for her and stood to his feet to hear an answer.

_'Natsu, its me Lucy - I know you may be wondering on how I can do this. Haven't I ever told you that I learnt telepathy magic? Meet up with me at the train station at two in the morning. I'll be there but If I suddenly attack, please.. put an end to me' _

"I'll be there Lucy, hold on tight because I'm coming back for you. But I have an idea to bring you back into my arms.. Just you wait" He'd clench his hands into fists and punch a nearby wall.

* * *

Lucy and her master then got off the train, she was walking by with her eyes just about looking from side to side to check for Natsu. "Stop scuffling" Her master asked her with a rather angry attitude.

"Sorry, master" She silently said while walking beside him. They both went into a rather strange room, but little did the master know that he was leading himself into a trap, or was he? They then stopped at the dead end of the room but the lights suddenly went off. "Master?" She felts herself rise up and be tied up to a pillar. "What is wrong, master" She was suddenly getting her clothes stripped off of her.

The man then smirked and clicked his fingers, this causing Lucy to break out of the mind control spell.

"AH!" She coughed and choked after being freed.

"URH! WHATS GOING ON, STOP IT!" Lucy moaned while being fingered and licked by the strange man.

"Ahem Ahem, get your dirty hands off of her" Natsu suddenly barged in and turned the lights on to see Lucy stripped naked and being tortured by the terrible man.

"Oh come on kid, I'm just having fun with my.. Slave" He continued on and started to lick from up and down on her body.

"N-Natsu! P-Please help!" She moaned loudly and screamed from the strange pain and feeling.

Natsu then charged towards the man, his eyes in a fierce flaming red while he slashed flames at him.

**"****CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGONS FIST!" **Natsu punched the man in the face but then smirked after the big hit. The man brought out a large battle axe and slashed it at the girls knees. "You see, boy. I'll just keep on hurting the girl if you continue on with this nonsense, in fact you could even join and be a master of the girl.." He ripped the ropes with body restriction magic, Lucy's naked body would gasp in pain as being pulled out of the ropes with force.  
"AH!" She gasped in pain while being controlled by the man.

"In fact, I'll just use her as my shield" He chuckled with an evil grin. He then suddenly slashed his battle axe at her legs even more since she kept on whimpering. "Psh, stupid little brat still is too loud." The man threw her against the walls and slashed her numerous times until she fell unconscious.

"STOP!" Natsu shouted and charged again, but this time he jumped in the air at incredible speed and before the man could think of a move, he took a deep breath and blowed another attack on him.

**"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" **He knocked out the man and punched him in the face continuously in anger. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUCY, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT" He then picked him up and through him in the air before shooting out a dragons flaming roar. The man flew off into the distance, smashing into the forest's trees.

* * *

"Lucy! Its all going to be all right! Hang in there!" Natsu was carrying her in bridal style while she was covered with a blanket which was already covered in blood because of her wounds. He finally arrived in the guild, people were staring in worried tones as he finally reached to the infirmary for the healers to gain her consciousness. "Lucy, hang in there!" He was holding her hand tight, everyone could all tell that he liked her for so many years.

"N-Natsu.. Don't leave me" She turned her head to him and opened her eyes weakly with a rough cough and weak smile. "Lucy, why would I leave you? I love you Lucy" Natsu would blush as he moves a few strands of hair out of her view and plants a little peck on her forehead for good luck.

* * *

**Notes: Hey guys :3 Just thought I'd say hi to you :D Don't worry! Its not the end of this series, there will be more chapters! c: **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't posted lately, my boyfriend cheated on me so I haven't been in a happy mood lately :c (I know, I'm such a crybaby)

But you guys always cheer me up like how I've gotten up to 500! reads! Most people think thats like nothing but to me its like the world, I've never done anything like this since I've been afraid of being rejected by other people..

So, in this chapter I thought It would be nice to bring out the love! Remember to review, follow and favourite!

**Natsu: H-Hey, Lucy.**

**Lucy: Hi Natsu!**

**Natsu: H-Happy Valentines day *hands red roses***

**Lucy: *blush* T-Thanks Natsu.**

**RATED M**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

I wake up to shining, beautiful day. The sun was beaming over Magnolia which brought out the beautiful flowers. I look to my side, seeing Lucy sleep peacefully. I noticed that I was right in her bed, I blushed heavily and shot right out of the bed and looked around cautiously to make sure that nobody saw. "Naaatsuuu, do you know what day it is?" Happy cheekily smirks with his wide, innocent eyes. "Eh? What Happy?" I ask as I turn my head with a curious look. Happy face-palms himself and points to the calendar which clearly says 'Valentines Day' "Holy crap! I've got to get Lucy flowers and everything!" I panicked and ran in circles. "Psh, you two would be a great couple. I knew you would have trouble on finding the correct flowers so I got them for you to give to her" Erza then walks out of the shadows. "BUT IF FIND THAT SHE TURNS OUT TO BE PREGNANT, expect to be found in a hospital" Erza's eyes shine bright red as dark aura surrounds her. I shiver and nod with my eyes wide open "Aye" I shiver a little more and continue reality as soon as I hear moaning noises from Lucy.

I snatch the flowers and shoo them both out of her apartment before seating myself beside her bed. "Natsu? What are you doing with those flowers?" Lucy rubs her eyes and turns her head slightly in confusion. "H-Happy V-Valentines Day Lucy" I'd set the flowers down on the table and smile as she comes closer out from her bed. Before she could even set her feet on the floor, I gently braced my hands on her back and reached in. My warm lips sat onto hers, honestly I've never kissed a girl nor boy before. It's my first time, so I hope this'll be the trick to telling her how I feel towards her.

I'd stay in that very position but release my lips and set my head onto her shoulder with a big bright smile on my face. "You don't know how much I love you, you'll probably reject me but I just thought that it would be right to tell you before some other guy snatches you again" I'd feel tears run down my shoulder, it was Lucy's.

'Please be good tears, please be good tears' My little voice in my head would repeat numerously.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Natsu. I love you too" She'd then dig her head into my muscly chest that was barely covered with my usual outfit. I could feel the tears run down from my chest, I was hoping that they would be good tears. "Lucy, theres no need to cry.." I'd softly whisper and pat her head. "I was waiting for you, for so long. Being taken away from you is the most painful thing in my life, so please take care of me!" She'd shout into my chest and wrap her soft arms around me. "Of course I'd take care of you Luce. Now, what about we go somewhere?" I'd pick her up from the waist and set her onto the floor for her to stand. "Now go and get changed before I change you" I'd say silently with a cheeky attitude. "Huh?" Lucy didn't hear my sentence luckily.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The two new lovers were both found on the way to the guild. Lucy, was fully drunk and the same with Natsu. With the help from Happy, they finally made it to the guild without getting lost. Natsu kicked the doors opened, everyone shot their heads at the two with a rather surprised look. "Ha, the rumours are true. Natsu has finally become a man like me!" Elfman would shout out as had his arm around Evergreen. Natsu ignored everyones comments and went off to the guild's far corner where he laid Lucy down, who just fell asleep. "She sure is cute when she's asleep, you've got yourself a special girl Natsu" Makarov pervertly laughed and stared at her large breasts. "Oi she's mine. Only I can stare and play with them" Natsu glared at his guild master and growled like a wolf. "Looks like you've grown well" Makarov laughed and scratched his head in pity because he realised how old he is. "I'll be back, make sure nobody roughs her up" Natsu walked off, turning his head back and forth to check if nobody was getting an inch close to her.

All the single men shot forward to take a closer look at her, Lucy was back from the beach with Natsu so she had a daring bikini and a beach towel over her as a blanket. Bickslow threw the towel off of her and stuck out his tongue as usual. "Baby! Jackpot!" The men stared closely at the sleeping beauty until Natsu arrived. Natsu slashed his hands at the men so the boys would fly out with bleeding noses. Natsu would glare deeply and evil into the boy's eyes then look back at Lucy with a big smile but noticing that she was cold. "Aw, Luce you're cold. Good thing I brought you a blanket" He'd spread out the blanket onto her and lift her head to lay a pillow under her head. Natsu then sat down next to her and spread my legs on the lounge chair as I embraced my hand with hers. "Happy Valentines Day Lucy" Natsu would lay a warm peck on her forehead and fall asleep next to her as the rest of the guild cheered, drank and danced.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter :3 I had an urge to make a 'Valentine's Day' chapter.

**Remember to favorite, review and follow!**

**Happy: Hey Lucy!**

**Lucy: What?**

**Happy: You liiiike Natsu~**

**Lucy/Natsu: S-SHUT UP!**

**( I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THIS IS SIMPLY A FAN FICTION)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't been doing any chapters lately, I've been doing naplan and exams so I've been studying really hard and didn't have much time to write any chapters. But! I'm back, so enjoy this lovely chapter! :)

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It's been a five months ever since they first got together. That strange man came back again not so long ago but he was easily defeated. There are many problems going on at the moment but the biggest problem is the mistake of Lucy being.. pregnant with Natsu's child!

She is now five months pregnant and she may be giving birth to twin babies that hold new dragon slayer powers, the Magma Dragon Slayer and the Sea Dragon Slayer. What gives them those unique powers you may ask. Well, thats just part of the mystery.

"Come on Natsu, why can't I go on a mission!" Lucy would pout

"Because I don't want you getting hurt or the kids getting hurt. Besides, the doctor said to not use up magic as the magic for the babies" Natsu explained with a cheeky smile. "But I'm bored, there is nothing to do but vomit because of these babies, its all your fault for making me pregnant" Lucy felt tears run down her eyes, her mood swings had been such a pain to Natsu but it shatters his heart into pieces when he sees Lucy cry. "Lucy, please don't cry. Ok, when I come back I'll get you a new book" He patted her back softly and placed a kiss on her sweet vanilla lips. Lucy's reaction suddenly changed from emotional to excited.

"Theres no way backing out now, Natsu. I warned you to not get Lucy pregnant in the first place and the next day, you go ahead and smooch around with her. What a stupid pink flamingo" Gray appeared by the front door, smirking as he looks towards the angry fire dragon slayer. The two boys started fighting until Erza came along with all of the luggage. "Cut it out you two" Erza hit them both in the head with her fist.

"I'll miss you guys, why do you have to go for four months?" Lucy wiped her remaining tears.

"Yea! I don't want to miss out on the birth of our twins!" Natsu thrashed around angrily but Erza hit him in the head again.

"There is a monster up north in the snow that appears every month on the full moon. It kills every living soul it sees so we only have four chances to kill it. Natsu will keep in contact with you by letter, by lacrima." Erza would explain to Lucy and Natsu.

"I'll be there first thing I beat that killer Luce" Natsu would kiss her all over. "Levy, Juvia and Mirajane will take care of you. The same with Happy" Natsu nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving.

* * *

**Four months later.. **

Lucy's stomach has grown huge because of her two hungry dragons slayers. She was found to be alone, shopping for food. She had managed to convince the girls and happy that she'd be fine alone because wherever she would go, they'd be nagging about the babies and her safety. She was currently walking back home, carring two bags of light weighted food. While moving up the stairs, she felt a sharp pain her stomach. She kept crawling up the stairs of the public pathway and managed to get to the top where a woman asked if she was okay. But Lucy collapsed in pain as her water broke free..

Lucy woke up in a hospital bed, seeing Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and Makarov grouped around.

"Lucy!" They all said in unison with worried faces. I shot up and held my stomach, worried dearly about the twins.

"It's ok, Lucy. Their fine and ready to give birth in a few hours. You're birth cycle hasn't been finished yet" Makarov explained with a bright smile because he is going to see new dragon slayers enter Fairy Tail. I felt another wince of pain and screamed but it went away quickly. Everyone had worried faces for the many hours.

Natsu, had received the news about Lucy and had finally arrived in Magnolia. He was running for his life, he had never ran so fast. He entered the hospital, puffing for air as he pushed the door open with great force to see Lucy getting set up to have birth. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted out as he pushed through and stood next to her bed. "N-Natsuu!" Lucy screamed in pain.

"Its ok, i'm here!" Natsu held onto her hand and suddenly felt like his hand was going to fall off.

11 hours later..

The cries of the two new twins were heard, one girl and one boy.

"Congratulations, Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragneel you have two healthy twins" The doctor slapped his gloves off and placed them into the bin.

"Phew!" Natsu wiped the sweat off from his forehead and looked at Lucy with a bright smile as she held Nami the female Sea Dragon Slayer and Ryuu the Male Magma Dragon Slayer. Lucy smiled at her new children, but her and Natsu aren't even married yet!

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to see why the two twins got the new dragon slayer powers!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**


End file.
